1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a covering of a building's opening, and more particularly to a detachable hanger of a covering of a building's opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A covering for an opening of a building, such as window or door, has various types. Take a window covering for example, the common type of the window covering has two sliding or hinged sashes. In this type of window covering, the sashes take some space of the window opening. It is bad for ventilation.
Another window covering is similar to a casement window, having two hinged sashes, one of which is pivoted on the frame, and the other one of which is slidably engaged with a rail. Slide the sash will fold the sashes. In this window covering, the rail is straight, and the sash can't be moved when the folded sashes fold up. A new window covering provides a warp rail, with which the folded sashes are moved off the window and attached to the wall beside the window. It is easy to understand that the warp rail is expensive and is difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, the warp rail makes the sashes move in a strange way. It is not good looking.
The folded sashes may be moved continuously to be against the wall beside the opening. However, since the folded sashes are not engaged with each other, the sash, which is not connected to the rail will swing freely and, sometime, hits the wall.